Something About Vegas
by randomwriting
Summary: Two CSI's discover that what happens in Vegas, doesn't always stay in Vegas. SC
1. Arousal

Something About Vegas

Disclaimer: These characters are owned by creators, producers, etc., not me. I claim no connection to the places they visit. I also cannot claim this as an original idea, just my spin on an old tale.

Arousal

A warm weight lying on his chest shifted, rousing him to consciousness at the same time he became aware of a loud buzzing sound by his ear. Tim struggled to make sense of both in his fogged up brain, but he was having difficulty stringing coherent thoughts together. There was a pleasant sensation of silky hair tickling his chest and a dull throbbing behind his eyes. 'Pleasure and pain, what a way to wake up,' he thought to himself, understanding none of it.

He winced from the discomfort in his head, then reached blindly with his free hand in the general direction of the persistent noise before it drove him crazy and made what was certain to be a colossal headache even worse. His hand came upon what he thought to be an alarm clock, on the night stand by the side of the bed and he fumbled with it while trying to open his eyes, but a blinding light coming in through the window, indicating the arrival of daytime, made that task even more difficult. He somehow managed to stop the annoying racket of the alarm, while inadvertently knocking it to the floor with a crash and keep his eyes closed at the same time. Satisfied with the result, he leaned back into his pillow hoping for more sleep, only to notice once again, the weight atop him that his other arm was draped across.

The fog, the throbbing, the difficulty opening his eyes, all indicated a night with little sleep and probably a lot of alcohol, of that he was fairly certain. On the other hand, the warm weight atop him with the silky hair indicated he wasn't alone and that was a bit of a surprise.He struggled to clear his head and remember the night past, but his brain still wasn't cooperating. His hand, meanwhile, had it's own agenda and began stroking the impossibly soft skin belonging to the body resting next to his.

There was more squirming on his chest, then moist, lush lips made their way onto his neck, while feather light fingertips traveled down his chest, tantalizing him, arousing him and making him forget all about the dull pain in his head and aware only of how good the touch felt on his now heated skin. The sensations were enough to send him over the edge while he was still struggling to regain rational thought. He must be dreaming, there was no other explanation for what he was experiencing.

He breathed in an intoxicating scent, one which was inexplicably embedded in his consciousness and there was no mistaking it, it could only be Calleigh. The warm body, gentle lips, tantalizing caresses, impossibly soft skin, silky hair and a scent he'd never forget, this all added up to Calleigh, she was the cause of all this stimulation.

Now he knew this had to be a dream, albeit one that had him in heaven and he hoped he'd never awaken from it, because if this wasn't a dream, then there was going to be hell to pay and he didn't look forward to that.

She moved on top of him, captured his lips in a fervent kiss he responded to just as ardently. Hell, this was no dream, he was certain of that, no dream ever felt this good. He soon found himself yearning for oxygen, but held off as long as he could, not wanting to risk having her lips leave his, for fear he'd never again get them back. Her hands continued their ministrations on his body leaving him very awake and very, very aroused.

He gently flipped her onto her back, his lips now creating a path down her cheek, across her chin and into her neck, kissing, tasting, savoring her, while his hands traveled to her sumptuous breasts, causing her to moan softly. That sound brought him back to reality. They were very close to crossing some boundary here, although the simple fact that they were naked in bed together, not to mention the way his hands knew the planes and curves of her body so well and the way her body responded to his touch and his to hers, all told him they'd crossed this line before and if his foggy memory was correct, they'd crossed it several times.

Bringing his mouth away from her neck and placing it on her lips, he kissed her lightly, then pulled away. He brought his hand to her cheek, lightly stroking it. This wasn't last night, this was today and he had to know, did she really want to do this? Was she even sober? He knew he was, but he couldn't quite remember all the details of last night which had led them to their current situation and there wasn't enough blood in his brain right now to search for them. He only knew he wanted her right now more than he'd ever wanted another woman, which in itself was a rather overwhelming thought and he'd have to think about that later, but at this moment, what was most important, was determining if she knew it was him she was in bed with. He had to know before this went any further.

'Calleigh," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, as he gently caressed her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice and he watched them widen. Was she surprised to see him? She just stared, her expression unreadable.

'Shit', his brain screamed, 'this can't be good.'

tbc


	2. Reaction

Something About Vegas

Reaction

She stared into the pools of dark brown above her, disoriented for a moment, lost in the sensations he had created in her body. His facial expression was unreadable, except for his eyes; in them she saw questions.

'What is he asking?' she wondered. It was a little late for second thoughts, much too late actually, but there was a question in his eyes, one meant for her to answer. She clasped her hands around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers and taking it greedily. She wanted him, needed him and that should answer his question. It took him only a moment to respond and he deepened the kiss, the doubt, if that's what it was, already gone.

She closed her eyes, tried to empty her head of any thought, nothing mattered right now except being with Tim. Exactly why they were together was a question for another time. She had certainly wondered why she was in bed with him this morning and a couple of random details had popped up in her brain, but it was nothing she could focus on right now, Tim held her full attention, something she would gladly continue giving to him.

He made love to her slowly, skillfully, leaving her trembling from his touch and wanting more. It was as if Tim possessed a manual to her body no one else had ever had access to. She had knowledge of his body as well, which both astounded and confounded her, but the reaction he gave in response to her touch, cleared her head of lingering questions. There was a closeness between them that felt natural, something far greater than friendship or a night of random sex. This closeness existed on some other plane and she willingly lost herself in it.

He kissed her tenderly before moving off her, leaving her panting and completely spent. Her mind once again reeled with questions. This was _Tim_, her coworker, what exactly was going on between them? Feeling overwhelmed, having no clue how to react to him after what just happened and what apparently must have gone on through the night, she quickly rolled onto her side away from him, pulling the sheet up to her chin. Yet, needing to remain connected to him somehow, she scooted over as close to his body as possible, thereby giving him a completely mixed message. Neither said a word, this reality they weren't ready to deal with.

Closing her eyes, she felt sleep trying to claim her, but nagging thoughts in her brain held it at bay. Tim's arm was loosely draped around her waist and his steady, quiet breathing told her he had most likely drifted to sleep. Removing her arms from their position inside the sheet, she lifted her hand up to push hair out of her face when a glint of gold caught her attention. Examining her hand closer, she could see an unmistakable gold band encircling her left ring finger, a gold band most definitely not there yesterday.

"Oh my God!" she cried out abruptly and raised herself to a sitting position, startling Tim awake in the process. She continued staring at her hand in disbelief, then grabbed Tim's left hand. On his previously naked ring finger there existed an identical band of gold.

"Oh my God!" she repeated. "What did we do?" He groggily sat up and she held his hand in his face while repeating the question, one which he still hadn't answered. He simply groaned in response, staring at his hand with a mixture of disbelief and confusion.

'This couldn't possibly be true, could it? Did we actually get married?' she frantically asked herself. Sure, they were in Vegas and they had been drinking last night, she remembered that, but she _never_ drank that much! 'This couldn't possibly have happened, we aren't even dating, heck, we don't even see each other outside of work all that often!' This was all too much to process, she felt on the verge of hyperventilating.

She grabbed the sheet, wrapped herself in it and bounded into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, leaving a naked Tim still sitting and staring at his left hand looking dumbfounded.

Perched on the edge of the tub shaking, she felt hot tears behind her eyes, but was too shocked to cry. Struggling to get the ring off her finger, she found it wouldn't budge, her finger must have swelled during the night. Several minutes later she heard a soft knocking at the door.

"Come in," she answered, still shaky, fatigue and frustration evident in her voice.

Tim entered, now thankfully with pants on, and sat beside her on the tub. Having him so close was a bit unnerving, it was impossible to look at his bare chest and not be reminded of their earlier activities, the thought of which made her blush, so she quickly looked away.

"Calleigh I'm sorry about all of this," he said simply, quietly and without emotion.

"Tim we couldn't possibly have gotten married," she declared without confidence. "I mean, why would we do such a thing?"

"Yeah, we did," he informed her with a shrug and seeing the shocked look on her face, added, "I found our paperwork. It looks legitimate. I'm sorry, I know this is kind of a shock."

A single tear made it's way down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away.

"Kind of a shock? Just 'kind' of a shock? That's an understatement, don't you think?" she retorted with sarcasm.

"Look, we can get this taken care of as soon as we get home," he offered gently, afraid to make eye contact with her and having much difficulty keeping up with her changing demeanor.

"Oh lord, what time is it? We have a flight to catch and I'm not even dressed," she blurted out to him, now clearly agitated.

"We have a little more than an hour to get to the airport," he advised her. "We should probably hurry, though."

Their eyes met briefly and she was instantly transported to another place and time when she had stood and looked deeply into his eyes, under much different circumstances and feeling something quite dissimilar than what she was feeling right now. It was last night and it was before she had taken vows with him in a little all night chapel on the strip. The clarity of the memory startled her. This was real. She and Tim were married.

"I know this is real, but I still can't believe I got drunk enough to actually marry you," she said without thinking and as soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew they had come out all wrong. She saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, which he quickly masked and became once again, expressionless.

"Same here. Hurry up, the quicker we get out of here, the quicker we can get this taken care of," he responded roughly and walked out, leaving her shocked once more and it was still early in the day.

tbc


	3. Frustration

Something About Vegas

Frustration

Giving the room a cursory glance, his eyes lingered on the still made bed, the one he didn't sleep in last night and he cursed himself for the tenth time in as many minutes. Certain he had left nothing behind, since he hadn't packed much to begin with for this 48 hour trip, he picked up his carry on luggage and exited the room, closing the door behind him with a force born of the frustration that was coming off him like a scent.

He was dying for a cup of coffee, but checking his watch, he realized there was no time, which only added to the frustration he'd been feeling since leaving her room. It was just as well, he thought, the sooner they were out of Vegas, the better. There was no mistaking, this was going to be one very long day. Checking his watch again, losing patience quickly, he hoped Calleigh would hurry so they wouldn't miss their flight out of Vegas, if they missed that, they'd miss their connection in Denver, then there was no telling when they'd get home. At least they wouldn't have trouble getting a taxi to the airport this time of day, considering how little time they had to spare, that was the lone bright spot on the horizon.

Even the short walk to the elevator was frustrating, every little thing added to his irritation and conflicted state of mind. He stood out side his room for several long moments, just thinking, before resolving not to go back to her room to get her and help with her bags, deciding he couldn't handle any additional contact with Calleigh, who for the time being, could legally be referred to as 'his wife', but it was best not to think about that.

In fact, since leaving her bed and her room, he'd gone out of his way to avoid thinking about her or last night and it was proving to be quite a challenge, because despite imbibing his fair share of alcohol, he did not have amnesia about what occurred. He may have behaved out of character, unpredictably, as well as much too impulsively, an understatement if he ever heard one, but he wasn't out of his mind, well, at least not from the alcohol. _Why_ he made the decision he made last night, he honestly couldn't answer and he knew he'd be wondering about it for a long, long time.

Calleigh, however, who knew? While she obviously drank far more than she usually did, he didn't think she was completely wasted. She couldn't have been, could she? he wondered as he stood alone in the hallway. It was a moot point now, they'd gone and done it, they would just have to undo it and he prayed they'd be able to eventually repair their work relationship He just didn't think he'd ever be able to get last night out of his head, no matter what he did. He sighed heavily, shaking his head and pushed the elevator button. His headache was getting worse.

The vending machines in the room next to the elevator caught his eye and he decided there would at least be time to grab a can of cola. Caffeine came in many forms and right now, any form would do. He put his bag down and emptied the change from his pocket into his hand, his left hand, where his eyes were riveted to the still gleaming band on his ring finger. 'I really should take this off,' he thought. The image of Calleigh struggling to remove hers was still fresh in his head, but he changed his mind, while she was stuck wearing hers, he'd wear his as well, after all, they were in this mess together.

He got his soda and mentally debated whether he should get her something or not. After a ridiculous amount of time spent trying to make a simple decision, he bought her a bottle of water and entered the elevator. Being in the small space reminded him they would be cooped up together in a confined area all day and he groaned, after last night and this morning, being physically close to Calleigh was not such a good idea.

The front desk wasn't busy and he was able to check out quickly. He inquired after his colleague and learned she had not yet checked out, which he had already suspected, since she packed far more than he did. The manager then politely asked if he had enjoyed his stay in Las Vegas. Tim merely glared at him with red, bleary eyes and walked off, knowing he could never honestly answer that question. The doorman hailed him a cab, he stuck his bag in the trunk and waited impatiently, wondering just what her mood would be when she arrived.

Since waking, it had been almost impossible to keep up with her ever changing moods. There was the eager mood she was in when they awoke, unable to get enough of him and just thinking about that heated him up, best not to dwell he supposed, to the unpleasant, agitated mood she was in when he left her room and everything in-between.

Of course, he couldn't really blame her, she didn't come to this forensics conference in Las Vegas expecting to leave as 'Mrs. Timothy Speedle,' she'd made that abundantly clear this morning, but then, neither did he. He snapped out of his reverie when he saw her approach, loaded down with her bags and he could tell, even from a distance that she was still flustered. 'Just great,' he thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes. She was agitated, he was irritable, and to add to that mix, they were both uncomfortable in each other's presence, which was a far cry from earlier. 'Ought to be a real fun trip,' he envisioned.

"You ready? Got everything?" he asked her quietly, purposely avoiding eye contact. She just nodded, tossed her bags in the trunk, avoiding his gaze as well and got in the car.

"Here, I got this for you," he proffered, and handed her the water bottle once they were on their way. She first stared at him, as if trying to read his intention, then shook her head, adding a soft, 'no thanks.'

"Fine. Suit yourself, it's just a bottle of water," he responded to her refusal. He tossed the bottle on the seat and looked away. 'I guess this is how it's going to be.'

He continued gazing out the window, but couldn't help stealing glances at her and he noticed she was still struggling to remove the wedding band from her finger. He sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" he asked curtly, after deciding he had seen enough.

"The ring is stuck, my finger's swollen," she told him irritably, still tugging on the ring.

"Do you want me to try to get it off?" he offered and started to take her hand, but she recoiled, pulling away from him. She caught his eyes and her cheeks reddened, he wondered if she was thinking the same thing he was at that moment, that he had been the one to put it on her finger just last night.

"No," she said quickly, "pulling on it will make it worse, I'll just wait till the swelling goes down," she snapped at him with her eyes downcast, avoiding his intense gaze.

"Then just leave it alone," he barked and went back to looking out the window, thinking about the unfamiliar sensation of his own ring on his usually naked finger.

The tension circulated between them for the duration of the drive as they sat in silence. The driver didn't have the radio on and Tim was fairly certain he spoke very little English, so there was no music or conversation, just complete, head splitting silence. He checked his watch every few minutes, which seemed to annoy her, based on the looks she was surreptitiously giving him, but he didn't care. He wondered if maybe they should ask for new seat assignments on the plane, that way they wouldn't have to be around each other, then remembered they would be together at work tomorrow and he exhaled heavily. She looked at him with confusion, but didn't say anything.

They reached the airport, with minutes to spare, he paid the driver and met Calleigh at the trunk as she was lifting her bags out. He resolved to be pleasant even if it killed him or she did, whichever came first.

"I can help you with that," he attempted.

"I'm capable of carrying my own bags Tim," she answered bluntly.

He sighed heavily once more, not masking his frustration, shifted his feet and stared, his eyes scrutinizing her, before speaking.

"I wasn't suggesting that you couldn't, I just offered assistance," he replied exasperated and walked away in search of their gate while she stood rooted to the spot.

She hurried to catch up to him, despite being burdened with her bags and met him at the gate, just as their flight was boarding. She dropped her bags and gently put her hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Tim I'm sorry. I know I haven't been very pleasant. I'm just so tired, I feel like I didn't sleep at all last night," she explained, her voice softer than it was before. He turned to face her just as the last bit came out of her mouth and he saw her cheeks color as she obviously remembered exactly why she had gotten no sleep. He shrugged and looked away, he had no clue what to say to her anymore. He knew she was going to be his undoing and there was nothing he could do about it.

tbc


	4. Turbulence

Something About Vegas

Turbulence

They silently got in line for boarding and as they made their way down the aisle, Tim gave the almost full cabin a quick once over, pleased to see no infants or small children who might start screaming during the flight. He hoped for quiet so he could shut his eyes; Calleigh wasn't the only one who didn't get sleep last night.

Once at their row, he let her in first, so that he could have the aisle seat. An elderly gentleman with hearing aids in both ears was sitting by the window in their row. He smiled politely, but didn't speak. Tim nodded, but Calleigh greeted him with all of the southern charm she could muster. She must reserve that for the men that don't marry her in Vegas and then take her to bed, he thought to himself with a wry chuckle, causing her to glare at him. He ignored her, put the bags in the overhead compartment, got himself buckled and prayed the flight attendants would soon be by with coffee. Ironic really, that he he craved both coffee and sleep at the same time. He supposed both were better than anything else he might crave. Calleigh leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, so much for pleasant conversation.

This flight was nothing like the flight to Vegas had been. During that one they had chatted amiably, made plans to see their Vegas PD counterparts and teased each other about who's lecture would be the most informative, since they were both speakers at the conference they were attending. It was true, sex changed everything in a relationship, he thought to himself while he sipped his hot brew, courtesy of the pretty flight attendant who served him with a smile. It had certainly changed theirs.

They hadn't gone to Vegas with the intention of sleeping with each other, it was the farthest thing from his mind, yet they did, and the sex had been truly amazing. It was somehow different with Calleigh, who he now noticed had fallen asleep and was resting her head on his shoulder. With Calleigh, it wasn't like one night stand sex, or drunken sex and it wasn't like sleeping with any girlfriend he'd ever had. It was somehow different, just another aspect of the past twenty four hours he didn't understand. Then there was the whole getting married part, what was that about? he wondered, his brain still not providing any answers on that front.

He finished his coffee, put his tray table up, looked at his watch, three hours to go he noted and decided it was time to let sleep claim him for a little while. He was careful not to move around much, so he wouldn't disturb her and finally, he closed his eyes.

The bumps and jolts he felt roused him from sleep, but it took him a moment to fully waken. His neck was cramped and his back was stiff from sleeping in an awkward sitting position with little space to move around. The next round of bumpiness was more jarring and had Calleigh, also awake, clutching at his arm, looking at him wide eyed. There was a brief lull before the bumps and jolts started up again and she quickly told him she had woken just as it began when the pilot was ordering everyone to buckle up. They'd hit turbulence and the jolts were getting worse. Tim glanced out the window. The skies were clear. They weren't flying into a storm, so it was probably clear air turbulence (not always foreseen). He had a friend who had flown in the military and he learned quite a bit from him about flying. He knew this could be unpleasant and uncomfortable, but if they stayed buckled in their seats, they were probably in no danger.

The pilot was heard over the speaker repeating his earlier command for passengers and flight crew to stay seated with seat belts securely fastened. They were in moderate chop turbulence, they were told, and it could become severe without warning. It was difficult to hear due to all the commotion in the cabin: some people were talking excitedly, a few were even crying. Tim looked around, there were a couple things sliding down the aisle, but it looked as if all the passengers were safely seated. The older gentleman in their row appeared to be praying, his head down, eyes closed and hands gripping the armrest. Tim hoped he wouldn't have a heart attack or anything.

It went from bad to worse rapidly. The plane felt as though it were dropping from the sky at a rapid rate of speed. Some people were now screaming and a few unsecured small items went airborne. He knew that the plane usually only lost about 10 to 20 feet of altitude, but at such a rapid rate, it felt like much more. His body was being violently forced against the seat belt. It could almost be compared to one of those amusement park extreme thrill rides, but this one, you were on unwillingly.

The jolting bumps and abrupt changes in altitude continued with little relief. He'd experienced air turbulence before, but never this bad and looking around at the slightly panicked faces of his fellow passengers, he suspected they hadn't either. He eyed Calleigh with concern, she continued to grip his arm and look alarmed. Her eyes sought his and he put a comforting hand on her knee, feeling immediately how tense she was.

"Cal, it's gonna be OK, trust me. We'll be fine. The pilots know what they're doing, they have experience with this. Don't worry, I'm right here with you," he reassured her over the bouncing commotion. She nodded and continued to clutch his arm tightly, leaning closer and he kept his hand on her leg.

The plane finally steadied after about twenty minutes, but for everyone involved it felt much longer. Some people had gotten sick, which made the rest of the flight that much more unpleasant. He looked down his row. The older gentleman seemed OK, though considerably paler, as did Calleigh. There were a few bumps and bruises amongst the passengers, but fortunately no serious injuries that he could see. They would soon begin their approach to the Denver airport and the pilot reassured everyone that the worst was over and they were safe. Calleigh had let go of his arm, but now held onto the hand that had been on her knee.

"Are you OK?" he asked her, squeezing her hand. She nodded. "You sure?" he asked again, still concerned, not believing her.

"I'm fine Tim, really. I'm just ready to get off this plane along with everyone else." She let go of his hand, but leaned against him and closed her eyes. This time he knew she wasn't asleep.

The plane landed safely, without incident, most of the passengers still stunned. He was quite happy to be on solid ground again, but that would be short lived; they had a connection to catch in little more than an hour. He took their bags out of the overhead compartment and this time she didn't object when he carried the larger of her bags for her.

"C'mon, we should check to see if our next flight is on time," he suggested, motioning with his head in the direction they needed to go.

"I've had enough of flying for today. I've decided to drive the rest of the way. You can catch that flight if you want. I'm going to rent a car," she declared in an firm, no arguments tone. He was incredulous, she might as well have told him she was going to fly the plane herself to Miami. She couldn't possibly be serious.

tbc


	5. Decision

Something About Vegas

Decision

They squared off in front of one another. A tense battle of wills was about to begin.

"Calleigh it was an awful experience and I'm not too crazy about getting right back in the air, but you can't be serious about driving. Do you know where we are?" Tim asked, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Yes, I know where we are," she answered irritably, plainly annoyed with him. "People drive long distances all the time. It will just take a couple extra days. I've made my decision."

"Calleigh we have to be back at work tomorrow. Have you forgotten? You can't drive from Denver to Miami just like that. Did you think this through at all, or did it just pop into your head? he questioned, his own irritation growing. "This isn't a good idea. It's not a short jaunt." He took a deep breath before continuing. "The next flight will be smoother, don't be worried," he reasoned.

"I'm not afraid to fly. I just don't want to, there's a difference," she stated adamantly. "I'll fly again, just not today or tomorrow. I have a lot of days saved up. Horatio will have to understand and let me take the time off, it's only a few extra days. I need a break. Besides, you'll be back, so he'll only be down one. This really isn't your concern," she explained.

"I can't let you drive from Denver to Miami by yourself. I'll have to go with you and I really don't want to," he told her, knowing it would probably piss her off.

"I appreciate your offer, if that's what it was, but I am perfectly capable of driving a car and reading a map. It's not like I've never gone on a road trip before. So, thanks, but no thanks." She sounded polite, but she was pissed. He could see it in her eyes and in the forced, tight smile on her face. 'God forbid, someone think her not capable of something, she'll let'em have it with both barrels', he thought to himself. He had to choose his next words carefully.

"I'm not inferring that you're not capable of making this trip, I just don't think it's a wise decision. I don't feel comfortable with you on the road alone and I sure as hell don't want to drive all the way to Miami, unless you're talking about taking motorcycles, then we'll talk," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood and get her to see the folly of her mind set. It didn't work, she became more aggravated with him instead.

"I don't need you feeling comfortable with my decision," she emphasized. "Although I appreciate your concern, you don't need to be, it's not like we're really married," she remarked with an expression that told him, if words could kill, he'd need Alexx right about now.

He exhaled irritably. "Technically, we are, but that's beside the point. Why do you have to be this stubborn? Is it simply to irritate me?" he asked, then mumbled under his breath, "and do you have to be so damn good at it."

"Why do you? I'm not debating this with you. I've made my choice and you don't have to agree with it," she informed him, letting his other comment slide. She began looking around, seeking the direction she needed to exit the boarding area.

"Calleigh," he started, but she interrupted him.

"Tim why don't we say goodbye now. You don't need to follow me. I don't want you to miss your flight," she told him, her southern drawl now more pronounced.

"I have time," he replied brusquely and started walking, knowing she'd follow.

She sped up along side of him. "But if you leave this area you'll have to go through security again and look at that line," she added, motioning with her hand to the long, snaking line of people waiting to be screened, "you'll miss your flight for certain."

"I'll take my chances. We need to talk about this some more," he said, still walking and taking a quick glance to make sure she was following.

"There's nothing to discuss, haven't you been listening?" she asked him pointedly, her voice an octave higher now. He stopped and turned to her, his eyebrows raised and eyes narrowed in a look of disbelief.

"Haven't you?" he challenged. He shifted uncomfortably, one foot to another, his eyes darting, finally landing back on hers and they stared unblinking for a moment before he looked away. What he wanted to do was shake her, but he didn't trust himself not to do something undoubtedly stupid, like kiss her instead. That, he was certain, would really piss her off.

"Tim, I don't want you to come with me." There, she said it, only she felt no relief, just guilt and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"I don't want to go with you, either, but Calleigh, this is a rash decision you're making," he implied, their eyes connecting once more.

"Oh, like I've never made one of those before," she snapped. The words hung in the air between them, neither speaking, neither taking their eyes off the other. He sighed heavily. He'd been doing that a lot, she simply exasperated him. She broke eye contact first, blinking rapidly, then looking anywhere but at him, clearly uncomfortable.

"You have to catch your plane. I'll talk to you when I get to Miami. I'll call Horatio and tell him my plans. I hope you have a better flight," she said haltingly.

"Don't do this," he pleaded.

"I'll see you in Miami," she replied with a smile he suspected wasn't sincere, then turned from him and continued on her way, her boots clicking rapidly across the tile floor.

He walked off disbelieving, needing the movement to help quell his rising temper. He couldn't believe she was going to do this, but he knew better, knew what she could be like when pushed. 'Why does she have to be so stubborn all the time?' he asked himself, shaking his head. His headache was back, no doubt brought on by one short blonde, who knew exactly how to push his buttons, among other things.

tbc


	6. Equilibrium

Something About Vegas

Equilibrium

Standing in the car rental line, she took in her surroundings, hoping for some distraction to take her mind off Tim, but so far nothing helped. Having thoroughly screwed up her head, he remained first and foremost on her mind and had been since she woke up. She impatiently tapped her foot, her bags now down by her side. She was tired, thirsty and jarred from that horrible flight. It was as if the past 24 hours had completely thrown off her equilibrium.

'That really didn't go well,' she thought guiltily. 'I shouldn't have spoken to him like that, he was just concerned and trying to help. But did he have to be so stubborn and arrogant about it?'

Clearly he was frustrated, there was no mistaking that. It rolled off him in waves and she suspected she was at the root of it, but there was nothing she could do to help him. She couldn't explain what she didn't understand and she couldn't tell him what she wanted, because she simply didn't know.

'This hold that Tim has on me today must be due to the after effects of a surprising night of drinking and great sex. That and exhaustion. That's all it is,' she thought absently. 'But, how do I explain this connection I feel to him, the one that far exceeds the work relationship we had before this trip? I guess it's just a physical one. Still, something was going on between us that night, something before we got into bed, something I can't quite define. I never make rash decisions, ever. I carefully think through every thing I do. So what exactly was the reason behind waking up this morning a married woman?' she pondered as she waited.

Tim, as well as the flight, had jostled her normally calm interior and exterior and left her feeling unsettled. There was a push, pull she felt towards him that was akin to the up and down jolts of the turbulence. And like her hesitancy to get back up in the air on another flight, she was hesitant to spend any more time alone with Tim. She was afraid of where it might lead them.

She didn't want to be with him, yet she was inexplicably drawn to him. She was relieved he left, but at the same time, more disappointed than she'd care to admit. To top it off, they couldn't seem to go a few minutes today without arguing. They definitely needed time apart, so why was she now standing in this line miserable, trying to think of anything but him? It was settled, she was making the right decision, she needed solid footing to regain her equilibrium and she wasn't going to get it up in the air with Tim.

"Ma'am. Ma'am, can I help you? Do you want to rent a car today or not?"

The voice of an irritated gentleman speaking to her from behind the rental car counter snapped her out of her reverie. She quickly recouped, made her way forward and instantly showered him with all the southern charm she could muster, the charm apparently reserved for anyone but Tim.

Waiting for the clerk to finish her paperwork, drumming her fingers impatiently, she was startled by the appearance of a large cup of iced coffee on the counter in front of her. It's powerful aroma was a welcome treat. At the same moment, she sensed Tim standing behind her and her heart gave a sudden, unexpected lurch.

"Three sugars, just the way you like it," he whispered. The gravely sound of his voice right by her ear caused a shiver down her back and made her lose her train of thought. "I have more if you need them," he continued softly. "I'm going with you. I know you're not happy to hear that, but you'll have to make the best of it." He moved from behind her, his body grazing hers and stood by her side at the counter. She hadn't said a word since his arrival, still overcome by his unexpected appearance and the sensations he created just standing next to her.

Motioning to the gentleman finishing her paperwork, he politely asked, "Excuse me sir, can I have a map, please?" He took the procured map, the luggage that was on the floor by her side and made his way to the nearby seats. She was still staring at him when she was startled once more by the voice of the impatient clerk helping her.

"Ma'am? Excuse me, Ma'am, do I need to repeat the instructions or were you listening?"

Calleigh turned her focus to the paperwork spread out on the counter in front of her instead of watching Tim study the map. This preoccupation with Tim had to cease, she needed to get her head together and stop feeling so flustered by everything he did. She listened intently to the repeated instructions and quickly signed the necessary papers. Tim looked up from the map as she approached, car keys in hand.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked. "Because it's not too late for you to get on another flight to Miami." He nodded his response. "OK, I guess. Thanks for the coffee," she quickly added. He nodded again, then went back to his map, anxious to share his findings. He seemed to be as excited as he was when he discovered previously missed evidence and she couldn't help but smile at him, but the smile faded rapidly once he began to share his findings.

"I found a shortcut that will help us avoid the traffic getting out of Denver. It's rush hour after all," he told her while he checked his watch. "We should be able to pick up the interstate without much difficulty. This takes us a little out of the way, but it'll be worth it in the long run. I'll drive the first stretch," he offered.

She shook her head at him. He was only trying to help, but this was her trip and she was perfectly capable of getting them out of Denver without his map reading skills. Sipping on the quenching ice coffee he brought her, she realized he meant well, he just needed to understand that she didn't need his assistance.

"Thanks, but I feel like driving the first leg and I think I'll follow the signs taking me out of the airport and pick up I 70 out of Colorado as soon as we hit it. No shortcuts, I don't want to risk getting lost and wasting time in Denver. The heaviest traffic will be over soon," she reasoned.

Incredulous, he took his time answering. She could tell from his expression that he was trying very hard not to lose his temper. "What makes you assume I'll get us lost?" he finally asked with just a bit of defiance in his tone.

"Tim please, let's not argue about everything. I never said you would get us lost," she replied, picking up one of her bags.

"Fine," he answered roughly and grabbed the larger bag before she could argue with him about that. They silently made their way out of the building.

The bright sunlight and warmth outside was both a shock and a delight after being pent up in an artificial environment all day. It immediately lightened her mood and his as well, since he was trying once again to be pleasant.

"Calleigh this will work out fine and if you change your mind about flying, we can hook up with tickets at one of the airports on the way, like Kansas City. Until then, we can divide the driving and split the cost of gas and motel rooms..."

Almost to the car, she stopped abruptly and interrupted him to blurt, "I'm not sleeping with you again, I hope you know that." A look of shock briefly registered on his face, then his eyes flashed anger.

"You don't need to worry about that happening," he shot back and continued his way to the car.

He waited by the trunk until she opened it, threw the bags inside, then walked to the passenger side and got in with a slam of the door. He took out the map and busied himself studying it. Calleigh stood outside the driver's door wondering why she kept saying all the wrong things to him and when the ground under her feet would feel steady once again.

tbc


	7. Tension

Something About Vegas

Tension

Once inside the car, Calleigh realized she needed to fix this latest misunderstanding before the atmosphere between them got any worse.

"Tim, " she said softly, "that, really came out wrong. I wasn't trying to imply that there was something wrong with, uh, what happened last night, on the contrary it was, um," she paused, furtively searching for the right thing to say. 'Hmm, the most satisfying night I've ever experienced? No, I can't possibly say that, true as it might be.' She thought some more and finally settled on, "pleasurable. It's just that until we've sorted things out between us, I don't think that we should, uh, repeat it."

"We won't," he said succinctly, his voice flat.

He said no more, but looked like he was seething inside. It appeared to her as if he wanted to say something, but was holding back. She decided it was best if they let the subject drop, but the tension continued to swirl around them. She opened the window, hoping some fresh air might help and put the radio on. He groaned at her choice of station, so she suggested he change it to something he preferred, but he ignored her.

They inched their way out of the airport and into the middle of rush hour traffic. She was thankful he kept his 'I told you so's' to himself. It seemed an eternity until they made their way onto the interstate and were able to finally head out of Denver. 'I'm sure this is a lovely city, but I don't want to revisit it any time soon,' she thought to herself, feeling wiped from the day's events. Tim, meanwhile, continued to research the map as if it held the answers to all of his questions and if it did, then maybe she should look at it as well.

"You know this is going to be an over 30 hour drive," he voiced out of the blue. She was so startled to hear him speak after an hour of silence, that she nearly drove onto the shoulder, but she quickly recovered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Let me know when you want me to drive," he said softly.

She nodded. "I'm OK, thanks. How long till the next big city and when do you think we should stop?" she asked, glad they were at least speaking again.

"It's at least 8 hours till Wichita, over 9 to the outskirts of Kansas City, neither of which we're going to make tonight. I say we pull over and eat whenever we see a decent place, then stop for the night before it gets too late. We're both tired and we need to get an early start in the morning in order to make up some miles."

She couldn't help but smile at all the figuring he'd been doing in his head. He likely had the whole trip mapped out. Making miles each day was probably going to be some kind of a competition he had with himself. They drove some more in silence, the country radio station she had chosen, playing softly, filling the air. Dusk was approaching and she realized she was famished, having forgotten to eat and that he must be hungry as well.

"Ok if we stop at the next rest area with food?" she inquired. He nodded.

Grateful it wasn't long before the next rest area appeared, she looked at her watch and realized they hadn't been on the road more than a couple of hours, but it felt much, much longer. They went inside, each grabbing what they wanted from the fast food selections available and found a table. They ate in silence, both hungry and lost in their own thoughts. It was impossible not to notice they still wore their shiny wedding bands. The swelling had gone down in her finger, but she left it on so she wouldn't lose it. She didn't know why he still wore his.

"Do you want to drive a bit?" she asked, mindful of the silence hanging between them, along with the tension.

"Sure. You tired?" he questioned, looking at her for the first time since sitting.

"A bit, I guess. We didn't make much progress. I should've let you take the shortcut you found," she suggested, a peace offering of sorts.

"Doesn't matter." He didn't appear to want it and finished eating silently. He got up and headed to the restroom without a word.

She sighed heavily, cleared up her remains and headed to the restroom herself, surprised to find him waiting by the door to walk out with her when she finished. She gave him the keys and they switched places. They talked a little, mostly about how the physical landscape had changed since Denver, but even a little conversation was a vast improvement over the silence of the earlier ride. Before long the monotony of the drive, as well as fatigue, caught up to her and she closed her eyes.

She woke confused to Tim gently shaking her arm and calling her name. Looking up, she found them parked in front of a dumpy, desolate, circa 1950 motel that must have seen better days decades ago, if ever.

"Tim where are we? This looks like the middle of nowhere," she questioned, confused by the new surroundings.

"It kind of is," he chuckled. "I was getting really tired and you were already asleep, so I figured it was better to stop here than get in an accident," he reasoned. "We're in Goodland, Kansas. I know it doesn't look like much, but it's just for a night."

"This place looks a bit creepy and deserted, are you sure there's nothing better?" she complained.

"You know Calleigh, it's late, it's dark, I'm exhausted and this isn't a highly populated part of Kansas. I'm afraid there are no four star hotels with spas around here. Do you want to sleep in the car, or make the best of it?" He didn't wait for her answer. "Since these rooms open directly to the parking lot and there's only one working light out here, I thought it would be best to share a room rather than have you in a room alone. It'll be safer." He grabbed the bags from the trunk and started ambling towards the door before she could protest.

Glumly, she got out of the car and stretched before following him to their room for the night, the one room located by the lone, flickering parking lot light. She trailed him inside and was overcome, first by the musty smell, then by the stifling, stuffy heat that greeted her. He flicked the lights on and her eyes landed on the queen sized bed, the only bed the room contained. He spoke up before she had a chance to.

"Calleigh I didn't know there would only be one bed in here. Do you honestly think I would put us in a room with only one bed?" he asked, seeing the doubtful look on her face. "You can get your own room if you want."

"Don't bother. I'm too tired to go to the trouble. Just stay on your own side of the bed," she demanded and padded into the bathroom with her bag. She looked around the small room and wondered what kind of filth and body fluids she would find if she examined it closely. Even thinking about that was better than thinking about spending the night sharing a bed with Tim.

She put on a tank top with matching sleep shorts, washed up and made her way to the bed. Tim, she could see, was outside their room on the phone, probably with Horatio, which would save her from making the call. Too bad they didn't have sleeping bags, she thought. They would both probably sleep better if they were separated. His call completed, he came back inside and turned out the light after seeing she was already in bed. He then headed to the bathroom before climbing in himself.

The bed sagged under his weight and that effect shifted her body to the middle, where the mattress sagged even more. He was on his back and she was on her side, facing him, trying hard to not too think about his bare chest and it's proximity to her.

"Tim it's stifling hot in here, did you put the air conditioner on?" she fussed.

"Yeah. I don't think it's working very well and before you ask, the windows don't open," he answered, before rolling on his side and closing his eyes.

"Was Horatio OK with the news that we'd be a few extra days?" she asked, now facing his back. "Thanks for calling him, by the way."

"He was understanding, I guess. You know him, sometimes he doesn't always say what he's thinking. We can talk about this tomorrow. Why don't we go to sleep now," he suggested.

She was beyond exhausted, but sleep wouldn't come to her. The room was close and hot, but making it worse was the heat coming off Tim's body. The awareness of exactly how close he was to her was all she could think about. Her head might be screwed up about him, but her body was not and her body made it quite clear there was no confusion about what it wanted. Restless with frustration and need, she couldn't stay still in any one position. When she turned away from him, the flickering glow from the one working parking lot light shone through her window in the opening between the drapes. If she turned towards him, well, that was somehow worse. She flip flopped from side to side, comfortable nowhere and sighing loudly.

"Calleigh what the hell is wrong with you? You're driving me crazy. Would you please just settle on a position and go to sleep!" he lashed out in frustration.

"It's so hot in here, I feel like I can't breathe and that light is in my eyes. Plus the mattress sags and I keep rolling into the middle," she complained. She couldn't tell him the real cause of her discomfort.

"Then close your eyes and you won't see the light. I'm about ready to go sleep in the car," he said, clearly fed up.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying," she drawled softly. It was no use, she couldn't be still. She felt like she would jump out of her skin if she didn't get relief soon, from the heat, the tension and the desire she couldn't constrain. All day she tried not to think about him and now he was so close she could feel his heat and imagine his touch.

"Do you want to switch sides, will that help you to go to sleep?" he asked, turning to her.

"No, it won't." She was quiet a moment. "Tim did you somehow screw up the air conditioner?" she questioned innocently.

He bolted upright in bed, his eyes blazing and exploded at her, "I have screwed up a lot on this trip, but I did not screw up the fucking air conditioner!"

Despite the heat and the fact that he was irritated, frustrated and now angry with her, her body felt shivery with anticipation and heightened with arousal. The tension was thick around them, punctuating the air with each breath they took. She wanted him and she suspected he felt the same. Her senses were on full alert. The hum and clinking of the broken air conditioner reverberated in her ears. The rivulets of sweat now forming between her breasts, tickled her skin. The scents of Tim, sweat and toothpaste permeated her nostrils. His eyes, with the pupils huge and black, were boring into hers and filled her field of vision. She knew all she needed was his lips on hers, the taste of him and she would go into sensory overload.

It might prove to be a regrettable act, but the urge was too overpowering to resist. She reached up, clasped her hands around his neck and pulled him to her in one swift motion. She grabbed his lips in a heated, searing kiss that released a day's worth of tension and unleashed a torrent of passion. There would be no turning back from that kiss.

tbc


	8. Confusion

Something about Vegas

Confusion

His eyes flickered open slowly. Facing the window with the partially open drapes, he squinted in the harsh morning glare. It was oppressively hot in the room and had been all night. The air was stale and thick with humidity, his body slick with sweat. He heard a persistent clinking sound and it took him a moment to realize it was coming from the air conditioner and the sound, along with the stifling heat, could only mean that it still wasn't working properly.

Stretching out his back as best he could in the cramped space, he bit back a groan so that he wouldn't wake the blonde asleep in his arms. This might just be the most uncomfortable mattress he had ever slept on, he thought, which would account for his aching back this morning. The two of them ended up sleeping in the middle of it, where it sagged the most under their combined weight. Calleigh, however, seemed oblivious to the discomfort or the heat and continued to sleep peacefully in his embrace.

Her head was tucked under his chin, her legs tangled with his and her arm was draped across his chest. Despite the less than agreeable surroundings they found themselves in, as well as the confusion surrounding their current relationship, he liked waking up with her in his arms. 'I could get used to this,' he mused, allowing a rare smile to play on his lips for a moment.

She squirmed in her sleep, pressing further into him and in response he tightened the hold he had on her waist. He yawned, feeling as tired as he did when they had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep last night. He glanced in the direction of the night stand clock and while straining to make out the numbers, he wondered exactly how much, or how little, sleep they actually got. Chuckling silently, he thought to himself that if he and Calleigh continued sleeping together, they were going to have to work on the actual sleeping part. His demeanor changed a moment later when he realized the likelihood of that ever happening again. They should have avoided sleeping together last night and would have if either of them had been thinking clearly or thinking at all.

It was difficult to say for certain why they hadn't used their heads last night. Obviously sharing a bed had been a mistake, but how was he to know the motel room would have only one bed in it? He never thought to ask, he just assumed all rooms came with two beds. Without a doubt, he knew that even sharing a bed with Calleigh, he never would have touched her if she hadn't kissed him quite the way she had. Even though the close proximity to her was likely to kill him, he never would have made an advance without her consent. She had been quite clear about not wanting to sleep with him again and his intention was to respect her wishes. Now he was afraid she would end up hating him when she woke. That realization made him groan and this time he was unable to stop it from escaping from his lips.

In retrospect, he probably shouldn't have accompanied her on this road trip she insisted on making. She proclaimed it was to avoid flying, although he suspected it was a bit more complicated than that. He understood she didn't want or need him with her, but that couldn't be helped, for there was no way he was going to let her make this drive on her own. She was stuck with him till they got home. He'd worry too much about her, no matter how capable she was, or sometimes just thought she was. She had grudgingly accepted his company yesterday, but it wasn't supposed to include sharing a bed.

His mind turned over memories of their night together. When she kissed him there was no mistaking her intent, nor his, when he kissed her back. What changed her mind? he asked himself hoping for an answer, but came up empty.

All day long they had danced around each other, tentative, awkward, uncomfortable, each uncertain how to behave around the other. He stole a quick glance at her hand, she still had her ring on, as did he, but he had no idea why. The relationship they once shared, as friends and colleagues, no longer existed, since they had crossed all previously existing boundaries. Even if they could recover from simply getting drunk and sleeping together on a whim, they'd gone and gotten married! He still didn't know what to make of that, let alone how to recover from it.

Their new relationship, as husband and wife, wasn't one they admitted they even wanted. Hell, when he thought about it, he realized they had avoided talking about it completely. Yesterday, he assumed it would be something they quickly dissolved when they got back to Miami. He certainly wouldn't blame her for wanting to put the whole thing behind her, he just wasn't sure that was what he wanted anymore. But what did he want?

The only thing he knew unquestionably, was that the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to be with her. Which left him wondering, was marrying her that night just an act of drunken lunacy, or was there something else going on? That was neither here nor there he supposed, right now they needed to deal with the morning after, or more accurately, another morning after. If alcohol fueled their decisions in Vegas, last night was fueled by something else entirely.

Perhaps this was just a physical thing between them. That would explain a lot. Last night they were both hot and sweaty, having trouble sleeping and the obvious crucial detail, they were already sharing a bed. They were simply reacting to the electrifying tension that had circulated around them all day. It hadn't taken much to ignite their latent passion and once lit, it burned red hot. Their lovemaking had had a frantic urgency to it, different than it had been the night before, but just as amazing and even more satisfying.

Still, he asked himself, was there really nothing more between them than a physical connection? He thought there might be something deeper, something that went beyond friendship, longing, or physical proximity. She was just so open to him, present in a way she had never been before and not just because they were naked in bed. But maybe he was guilty of reading too much into their night together. Her words and actions during the day gave him one message, her behavior last night, another.

He was at a loss and now he couldn't predict how she was going to react this morning. He didn't want her to be embarrassed if she had regrets about last night, that would be uncomfortable for both of them. After giving it some thought, he decided it would be best if he left and she wouldn't have to face him and their mistake when she woke. They wouldn't even have to talk about it if she didn't want to.

Why did everything with Calleigh have to be fraught with such conflict? Even the simplest decision was no longer simple when you were naked in bed with someone you wanted to be with, but you didn't know if they felt the same. Maybe he should have rethought that opportunity about presenting his paper in Vegas, a place he wasn't too fond of in the first place.

'What is it about that place?' he asked himself. 'People do crazy things in Vegas, who knew I would, too?'

Decision made, he carefully extricated himself from Calleigh without waking her and covered her with the sheet, even though it was as hot as hell in the room. He watched her sleep for a moment, disappointed they wouldn't wake together, but it was for the best. Quickly grabbing his stuff, he padded into the bathroom, turned the shower knob to cold and gratefully let the forceful spray numb him.

Showered and dressed, he quietly took the room key and made his way outside. The coffee shop was an easy walk from the motel, which in the light of day was even more rundown and desolate than it looked last night. He decided to grab coffee, a paper and something for Calleigh after he finished checking out. The place was dingy, but the manager was an amiable gentleman, genuinely grateful for their business. He spent a long time detailing, for Tim, the region's weather forecast, which included severe thunderstorm warnings and tornado watches.

"Just look at that sky," the manager told Tim, "it's not a day for undertaking a long drive." Tim looked outdoors, it did indeed look foreboding, but they had no choice, they had to get on the road. He assured the man they would be fine, said 'goodbye' and headed for the coffee shop. He looked at the storm clouds looming large and sighed heavily.

"Shit," he said aloud. "Nothing about this trip is going to be easy."

He got his coffee and made a gallant attempt to fix her tea the way she liked it. He wondered if he brewed it too long, then he wondered how and why he knew what she liked. He wandered back to the room, inserted the key and quietly went inside.

She was sitting up in bed, wearing her tank top, the one he had removed and tossed last night. Unable to see her expression, he had no clue what she was thinking.

"Hey," he said simply. She turned toward him, subdued and pensive, not at all how he expected her to be, but then he didn't know what to expect. He handed her the tea which she accepted, regarding him cautiously. "I hope it's OK," he added.

"Thanks," she said softly. She took a sip and winced at the taste, but swallowed it anyway.

"Sorry, I may have let the bag sit in the water too long. Need more sugar?" he offered from his spot across the room. She shook her head and took another sip, this time without making a face.

He wanted to explain that he hadn't deserted her this morning, that he was only thinking of what was best for her, but realized it might look to her eyes like leaving was what was best for him. She sat sipping the tea, unsmiling and distant. He wanted to reach out to her, but he knew that wasn't the wisest move. One of the things he knew about Calleigh was that she could only be reached when she opened the door and right now, the door was firmly closed. They had been sleeping together the past two nights, but hadn't been dating prior to that. They had gotten married, but he wasn't sure if they were still friends. They were traveling together, but weren't really talking. It was just too complicated. He watched her and wished she would say something.

"Should I be apologizing to you?" she asked and looked at him pointedly, but gave nothing away with her expression, her face a blank.

Jarred from his reverie, he hadn't realized she was talking to him and had no idea how long he had been lost in thought. "What?" he questioned.

"I said, should I be apologizing to you?" she repeated, her voice now sounding stressed.

"For what?" It never occurred to him that she would think he needed an apology, she did nothing wrong, he was confused.

"Never mind. I'm going to get ready, I'll be but a minute," she informed him, her voice curt. Like a shot, she zipped into the bathroom with her bag and he was left staring at the closed door.

'I'm the one who probably should apologize. Could this get any more confusing?' he asked himself.

tbc


	9. Storms

Something About Vegas

Storms

He paced the hot, sticky room while he waited for her to get ready. It was still early and already he was sweating even though he had just showered. This was going to be another day of strain between them, he could feel it brewing. This weather that they were in for would not help matters any. He heard the shower turn off and checked his watch; she wasn't kidding about being quick.

Dressed with her hair pulled back, she set about getting her things together, while at the same time, ignoring him. She declined needing assistance, so he glanced over the paper and waited. He missed her chatty, perky self, the one he always claimed annoyed him, but he wasn't expecting to see that Calleigh today, not if her current mood and attitude towards him was any indication.

"I'm ready. We can leave now," she informed him without so much as a glance in his direction and headed out the door with her bags.

"OK. We'll put the bags in the car and walk over to the coffee shop for breakfast," he replied to her back, beginning to feel aggravated by her mood, but trying to keep those feelings at bay.

"I'm not hungry, but if you are, that's fine," she said impatiently, tapping her foot irritably, standing by the car.

"You should eat something or at least get something to take with you in the car. You can get a better cup of tea than the one I made you," he suggested, forcing a half smile and opened the trunk for her.

They walked silently to breakfast. She was still pensive, unsmiling and ignoring him. He wondered what was on her mind, but figured he already knew the answer to that. They sat quietly, both avoiding the gaze of the other. Calleigh was cheerful, chatty and friendly with the waitress who came to take their order, which meant her bad mood was reserved for him alone. He attempted to make small talk once the waitress left, sharing with Calleigh his earlier conversation with the motel manager. It was probably best to stick to safe topics, like the weather, he imagined. Unfortunately, the weather news didn't make for pleasant conversation. He ate his eggs without much of an appetite, while she picked at a muffin with little interest.

"Do you think the storms will be a problem for us driving today?" she asked absently, gazing out the window at the darkening sky.

He shrugged. "I don't know, depends on how bad they are. Looks like this whole region is under a severe thunderstorm warning, as well as a tornado watch. Could slow us down a bit," he told her. She sighed heavily. "Don't worry, I don't mind a little bad weather, but to listen to the motel manager, we should all stay indoors today," he chuckled, a feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

"You were up and out early this morning," she remarked casually and for a split second she allowed her true feelings to show on her face. He could see hurt and disappointment there.

'So that is what's bothering her,' he realized with clarity. The door had opened and this was his chance to try to explain and smooth things over.

"Cal, about that..." he started, only to be interrupted by their overly eager waitress, who had just made an unwelcome appearance by his elbow.

"Can I be getting you some fresh coffee, Sir? He shook his head, irritated she had chosen that particular moment to come over. "Will there be anything else I can get for you kind folks, a different kind of muffin perhaps, Missy?" the waitress remarked after eyeing Calleigh's picked at muffin.

"Just the check please," Calleigh chirped, her drawl more pronounced, a wide smile plastered across her face.

"Of course, I'll have that right at 'ya," she replied before leaving.

"Cal," he tried again, regarding her with concern, this time only to be interrupted by Calleigh herself.

"I'm heading to the restroom and then we can get going," she informed him, smile still intact, disregarding his attempt to talk. It was clear, the door was now closed. She had let her guard down for only a moment and his opportunity to talk to her was gone.

'Damn it!' he said to himself. 'She's not making this easy. I should have talked to her as soon as I got back to the room, maybe she would have listened and understood. I didn't want to leave her this morning. Damn it! Now she's never going to talk to me.' He slammed the money on the table and waited by the door for her.

They walked to the car, each surprised by how the sky had changed since they had gotten up. The distinct anvil shapes of large, ominous storm clouds could be seen clearly. It was apparent they were in for some rough weather. Low rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance and the wind was picking up slowly, but hadn't yet had an effect on the oppressive heat. He offered to drive the first leg and she was amiable to that. He put the radio on softly to a station he hoped she would like. Their conversation focused on the drive ahead.

"How far are you hoping we get today?" she asked after they had been on the road a few minutes.

"Well, we should be finally out of Kansas in six to seven hours and it would be another eight or nine hours from there to, say, Nashville, TN. That might be a lofty goal, but I don't mind driving, if that's what you're worried about. I just can't honestly tell you how much the weather's going to affect the drive," he told her with a shrug.

The first of the day's storms soon hit and as veterans of Florida's many thunderstorms, they weren't impressed. The ride was a bit slow at times, but uneventful. The second storm, however, coming on the heels of the first, did get their attention. Tim estimated the wind gusts to be 40 or 50 miles per hour and the lightweight vehicle he was driving swayed badly on the road, which didn't inspire confidence. He wished they were in the Hummer. The rain came in torrents, decreasing visibility and slowing the drive to a frustrating crawl. At times, the road ahead of them looked to have a dark gray curtain spread across it. The 'curtain' was, in fact, a heavier band of rain and it was heavy enough to impair visibility. Those times, Tim had no choice but to pull over to the side of the road. The lightning surrounded them, striking and lighting the sky on both sides of the road simultaneously. It was an impressive display of nature's fury. The thunder was booming and omnipresent. The lone bright spot was the almost nonexistent traffic.

The morning turned into early afternoon with little relief from the storms as they and the cold front were both moving in the same direction. At one point during their drive, they each thought they saw the distinct shape of a tornado in the far distance and although neither could be certain, it did heighten their anxiety just a bit. These storms were definitely capable of such destruction. They stopped for lunch after about five hours on the road, still a ways from the Kansas border. Calleigh wasn't yet acting herself, but she was at least trying to be pleasant and attempting conversation.

"Driving to Miami was probably not a great idea, " she volunteered as they walked back to the car after a quick and unappetizing lunch.

"You had your reasons. On a nicer day the drive wouldn't be so bad. I'm not tired of driving," he answered, a weak attempt to reassure her, even though he recalled telling her this was a poor decision when she had originally conceived of the idea back in Denver.

'Thanks for coming with me. I know it wasn't what you wanted to do, but I'm glad I'm not making the drive alone," she told him as they continued walking, turning her head to glance at him.

"Not a problem, I wouldn't have deserted you," he replied, not wanting to say too much and scare her off.

"Do you think we should just get to Kansas City and catch a flight home?" she asked him, her voice sounding unsure. "Although, I doubt we'd get a flight today," she added motioning to the sky.

"It's up to you, we can play it by ear," he responded, not missing the uncertainty he heard in her voice. She volunteered to drive, but he insisted, even though the rain had turned to a light sprinkle for the time being.

The break in the weather lasted under an hour, not allowing them to make up much distance. Two and a half hours after lunch, with the newest storm upon them and faint tornado sirens heard in the distance, Tim decided that he was in dire need of coffee. The wind was fierce, the sky as black as night, the rain a downpour with brief pockets of hail and lightning all around.

They were still in Kansas, the small city of Abilene, when they pulled off the road. Tired of terrible rest stop coffee, Tim searched for a better venue to wait out the latest storm. He found a diner, not far from the highway and to his delight, they had a vast array of tempting pies to choose from, immediately whetting his previously non existent appetite. Calleigh elected for tea only, showing no interest in the selection of homemade pies. They sat quietly and waited for their order, listening to the storm rage outside.

The order was up promptly and Tim enjoyed his first good cup of coffee in days. He watched Calleigh sip her tea, her eyes distant while she glanced out the window and occasionally at him. She seemed downcast and he could see the tension of the past couple days etched on her face. She was soaked, they both were, just from the short walk to the entrance and she looked an overall mess. What surprised him was how beautiful he found her, even under these conditions.

"Calleigh," he said softly, "it hasn't been that bad." She cast him a skeptical look from across the table. "OK, the driving today hasn't been pleasant, but the trip overall has had it's moments. Think about it, I went to Vegas, a place I normally hate and I had a good time. I even got married," he offered with a smirk. "I experienced an interesting, once in a lifetime, I hope, flight to Denver. I'm slowly driving across Kansas, seeing places I've never dreamed of, with a beautiful woman by my side and right now, I'm eating pie, which is really delicious, in Abilene, Kansas, the spot where the famous Texas cattle drive met it's end. I read that on the menu and all this during a tornado watch, no less. And to think, Delko says I don't get out enough," he deadpanned.

He watched her while he spoke. Her eyes, first serious and scrutinizing, softened, while a small smile tugged on her lips and then before his eyes she dissolved into a fit of giggles. Her body relaxed and he could see the strain melting off her as she gave in to her laughter.

"I imagine you'll be wanting pie now," he stated with a smirk, to which she eagerly nodded, still giggling. He motioned the waitress over. It was hard for Calleigh to look at him after that without smiling or worse, dissolving into more giggles. All the while she kept muttering about how pathetic his life must really be to be able to find the good in this trip they were on. Finally, after a couple of days of tension and strain, she was back to being Calleigh and that made him happier than he thought possible.

tbc


	10. Clarity

Something About Vegas

Clarity

"So Calleigh, what do you think you want to do? The way I see it, we have a couple of options to choose from. One, we can push on to Kansas City and spend the night there. If the weather improves we can probably make it in under three hours. In the morning we can head to the airport or keep driving, your call," he outlined, once they finished their pie.

She regarded him thoughtfully, her head tilted to the side, then she turned her attention to the window. "Or?" she questioned with a sigh, still focused on the view of the outdoors.

"Or, option number two, we call it a day and stay here in Abilene. I'm sure there are worse places to put in for the night," he offered with a shrug.

"I vote for calling it a day. You look beat, like you could use some sleep. It was a rough day of driving. We can just hang out, take it easy tonight and get a pizza or something," she suggested, smiling at him. He was captivated by her, lost in her eyes, unable to form a coherent thought for a moment. When she smiled that way, eyes shining and her attention focused solely on him, he knew he'd agree to anything she asked. He'd even agree to walk back to Miami, in this weather, in the middle of the night, if it would make her happy.

Was it always like this, did she always have this effect on him? he wondered. Had he just been clueless before that night in Vegas? It was all beginning to make sense. There was a depth and strength to his feelings that confounded him and couldn't have occurred overnight. He found these feelings uncomfortable, like ill fitting clothes he couldn't take off. He fidgeted in his seat before answering, trying without success to get comfortable again.

"Sounds like a plan. There were a couple of motels we passed on the way here. We can get one room, two beds, or two separate rooms, your choice," he told her when he was finally able to speak. He tried to avoid giving away anything with his expression. Maybe they could just leave this alone and no one would get hurt. They could chalk the first night up to an evening of too much alcohol. The second night, well, that was proving to be a bit harder to figure out, it was probably just the heat. If he told himself that enough times he might start to believe it and then he could bury these feelings of his again.

"One room is fine," she answered, "is it OK with you?" she asked hesitantly, looking at him with a questioning look he didn't quite comprehend. He nodded and they left after paying the check. Not for a minute did he truly believe that sharing a room would be a good idea, not after last night.

A suitable motel with vacancies was found not far from the interstate. Tim very pointedly asked the desk clerk if the room came with two queen sized beds and she assured him that it did. Calleigh, standing off to the side, said nothing. They found their room, gave it a quick once over and found it to be a step up from the room they shared last night. Once inside, he watched as she dropped her stuff on one of the beds, then he dumped his stuff on the other bed. The air conditioner was his first order of business, for there was no way he wanted to risk the heated conditions of last night. He turned it on to make sure it worked properly, although something told him just sharing a room with her would be enough to heat up the conditions of the room.

"Hey Tim, I think I'm going to take a shower before we eat if that's OK. I feel a mess after sitting in the car all day and getting drenched every time we got out." She stood, bag in hand, looking at him uncertain and it took him a minute to realize she was waiting for him to say something.

"Yeah, sure," he replied when he got his mouth to work and he hoped the look on his face didn't give away where his head had just been. The minute the word 'shower' came out of her eminently kissable mouth, his mind had involuntarily gone exactly where it shouldn't and now he couldn't get thoughts of Calleigh, naked in the shower, rivulets of water running down her skin, out of his head. He felt his cheeks color, so he quickly turned from her and walked over to the small table in the corner of the room, before he embarrassed himself. "I'll take care of ordering the pizza," he mumbled. He could still feel her gaze. He swallowed hard and picked up the hospitality book left by the management, engrossing himself in it's contents.

"Thanks. I won't be long," she told him in her honey coated drawl which was not helping him take his mind off her.

'God, I'm pathetic,' he said to himself after he heard the door close. He found a pizza delivery listing and phoned in their order, grateful for something concrete to do. Hanging up, his ears were filled with the sound of the shower and thoughts of his temporary roommate, who was also, for the time being at least, still his wife, once again filled his head, causing him to groan.

He sat down hard in the nearest chair and placed his head in his hands. It was no use, she was all he could think about, ever since that night in Vegas, no matter what he did or how many times he tried to stop himself. How long had he been denying these feelings he had for her? No one had ever had this effect on him, or even came close. Thanks to Calleigh, he found himself wanting things he never knew he desired and certainly didn't think himself capable of, like a permanent relationship, for one.

Women for him fell in two categories. There were the ones he had no real interest in, other than an evening's diversion and the ones he liked, but who always wanted more than he was willing or able to give. Both kinds faded out of his life with little fanfare and he liked it that way. Calleigh fit in neither category. He wanted her with a passion he didn't know he possessed and she was all or nothing as far as he was concerned. She could never be a fling that would fade in time, she was much too important to him, which would finally help explain his alcohol fueled behavior in Vegas. He had never taken a risk like this and he probably shouldn't have taken this one, there was just too much at stake. It could never work out between them, never. It was crazy to think she could ever return his feelings.

It had grown quiet in the small room, the sound of the shower no longer apparent and all he heard now was the distant low rumble of thunder along with some highway noise. He wondered how long he had been sitting staring at the walls. She soon ventured out of the bathroom with the light scent of flowers clinging to her, looking as beautiful as ever. He watched her put her things away and come join him at the table.

"Pizza coming soon?" she asked with a lilt in her voice.

"Uh, yeah, maybe another 15 minutes," he answered. Her hair was damp, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes sparkled and the corners of her lips turned up in the form of a shy smile. She looked to him like she did after making love and he knew that look well, having committed it to his memory.

"Tim, something on your mind? You seem distant or maybe you're just really tired," she commented and placed her hand on his arm. She fixed her intense green gaze on him and he swore she could see through to the core of him.

"It's nothing, Calleigh. Just thinking about the drive tomorrow," he lied and wondered if she knew he wasn't being honest with her. Her fingers brushed his forearm with a feather light stroke before pulling away and he basked in the memory of her touch on other parts of his body. He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with his inability to turn off the sensations her nearness caused. Feelings, once turned on, were not so easy to turn off, he had recently discovered.

He had handed over his heart without cognizant thought and now he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't sure if she realized it or if she wanted it, but he wouldn't be getting it back in any usable form. It was hers, he had taken the risk and surprisingly, he wasn't regretting it as much as he thought he would. That night in Vegas would always be worth the heartbreak it was certain to cause him, he was only sorry for making a mess of her life and causing her any distress.

"I hope you know how much I appreciate you being here. I know you're missing work because of it. To top it off, I haven't been in the best of moods," she volunteered, interrupting the dialog in his head.

"It's OK. I don't mind being here with you," he revealed.

"Thank you. It's been an..." she began, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. "I imagine that's our pizza."

"I'll get it," he replied, eagerly jumping out of his seat, grateful for the interruption because he wasn't ready for any kind of a serious conversation with her.

They ate their pizza and kept the conversation to safe topics, which helped him to relax and just enjoy her company. Despite avoiding the subject that he imagined was on both of their minds, there was no tension between them tonight. It had finally evaporated, leaving them both more comfortable and at ease with each other.

There was no more denying that he felt a deeper connection to her. When she let her guard down, he could see something In her eyes, something he thought he only imagined there before. But still, he had no clue as to why she said 'yes' that night and she was providing no answers.

The boundaries they crossed had yielded entrance to a different kind of relationship, one with a stronger, more intimate bond. This was the one they had tried on two nights ago and had discarded in the light of day, only to repeat the same action the very next day. Both had been uncertain about what they wanted or expected from each other. All they needed to do now, was to choose to walk through together, the entrance was already there. He watched her while she was talking and he wondered if she would ever want the same thing he did. He was almost afraid to find out, because it was probably going to hurt like hell when he did.

tbc


	11. Reassurance

Something About Vegas

Reassurance

They finished eating, but since it was too early for bed no matter how tired he was, it left them with the rest of the evening to fill, the prospect of which left him uneasy.

"Want to watch TV?" he asked, desperate for something to distract him from thinking about her.

"Yeah, but I can't see the TV from my bed," she informed him.

"You can come over here, I'll stay on my side," he promised her. She climbed on the bed and scooted up next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, an unexpected gesture which caused a shudder to run through his body.

A loud crack of thunder startled her. "Again?" she asked, her eyes seeking his.

"I guess so. It's a line of storms that are following the same path, one after another, just like a train passing through," he explained.

Flipping through the channels, they found a movie to watch, while outdoors the storm intensified. Flashes of lightning could be seen through the drapes and the thunder rumbled outside their room. The television screen became snowy, then lost the picture all together.

"Damn, I was getting into that," he remarked, "now we'll miss the ending." A lightning bolt hit and the resounding thunder was very close, causing the room to vibrate. Seconds later, the electricity went out and they were left in the dark.

"Tim," Calleigh yelped, clutching at his arm in the pitch black.

"Easy there, I'm right here," he reassured her, rubbing the hand that was clasping his arm. "Looks like the power went out. No back up generator I guess."

"Do you think it will be out long?" she asked, sounding worried, as the storm continued to rage outside.

"No way to know. What's wrong Cal, are you afraid of the dark?" he questioned, surprised she would be afraid of anything and certain she wouldn't admit to it if she were.

"Not afraid. I just don't like to be alone in it, " she clarified with a defiant attitude, causing him to choke back the chuckle trying to escape.

"It's OK. I'm not going to leave you," he whispered and felt her lean in closer to him.

"What about you?" she wanted to know. "Does the dark bother you or isn't there anything you're afraid of?"

"No, the dark doesn't bother me. Are you asking, am I afraid of anything, like spiders, snakes, that sort of thing?" He felt her head nod. "No, I guess not. I can't really think of anything."

"I suppose I'm not surprised," she paused before continuing, "you're a guy, you're from NY, you drive a motorcycle, which is like courting danger and you're probably fearless," she teased.

"Got it all figured out do ya?" he asked while chuckling. "For your information, I don't court danger and you should talk, you are one of the most fearless people I know. Sometimes you take risks at work that I wish you wouldn't. So who's the one courting danger? But don't worry, your secret about the dark is safe with me," he confided to her.

"Seriously Tim, I'm not the one who's fearless. You seemed to be the only one on that flight that wasn't scared," she remarked, her teasing tone replaced by one more solemn.

"It wasn't pleasant, but I didn't think anything bad would happen. I was probably more concerned about you, you looked a bit shaky," he told her honestly.

"It wasn't that I was scared, but I admit, when it felt like the plane was falling, I was a little frightened. It's just," she paused, "that I found myself thinking about the plane crashes we've investigated and I couldn't help wondering, if that's what it felt like for those people. That plummeting feeling, you know what I mean?" He nodded and squeezed her hand. She grew thoughtful. "So really Tim, there's nothing you're afraid of? Everyone's afraid of something."

"There are things I worry about, if that's what you mean. I worry about screwing up at work, you know, making the big mistake, the one that lets a killer go free and he kills again and it's my fault, because I screwed up. That worry has given me a few nightmares. And, I guess I worry about letting down the people I care about, not coming through for them," he revealed, his voice soft. He neglected to tell her that he now worried she would break his heart.

"I know what you mean about worrying about screwing up at work, I think we all do that, Horatio included. It's a big responsibility that we carry every day. But I don't ever worry about you making mistakes, you care too much to do anything less than your best, even if you like to pretend you don't. As for the other, I can't imagine you letting anyone down. You've come through for me, Tim." He exhaled heavily, touched by her comment and they were both quiet for a minute, lost in their thoughts. "I worry that I'm never going to be able to let go," she confessed, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not understanding. She was silent while she thought, her body up against him, her arm wrapped around his.

"Sometimes I get so tired of always being in control, but I have to, it's the only way I have to protect myself," she paused, "and in the process, I've gotten good at shutting down the part of myself that feels." She sighed heavily. "The problem is that I have to let go of one, to have the other and I'm not sure that's something I can do. That probably makes no sense." He could hear the frustration in her voice and he knew that this admission didn't come easily.

"No, it does." He wondered if 'letting go' was what happened to her in Vegas. She allowed her control and her guard to drop, letting him in, but now she had to deal with the consequences of that action. Her first instinct was to protect herself and that was a concept he understood, all too well. "But, you have to ask yourself, is protecting yourself worth the price you pay by shutting yourself off from your feelings? Cal, I could never promise you that you'll never be hurt, having feelings always comes with a risk, but the end result can be worth it, I think. It's OK to let your guard down, to give yourself a break from always being in control. You might be pleasantly surprised. Have a little faith that you can open up your heart without losing yourself completely," he reassured her. He felt her take a deep shuddering breath.

"You make it sound so simple, but it's not simple or easy," she murmured.

"I'm the last person who would tell you it's easy or simple, or who should give you advice at all, but I can tell you that you're not alone, here in the dark, or figuring any of this out," he replied and squeezed her hand once more. They sat, side by side, neither talking, just listening to the storm for awhile. She was still leaning against him and he heard her yawn.

"Are you getting tired? Do you want to get some sleep now? You know you can stay over here with me, if you don't want to be alone in the other bed," he offered.

"I'm OK." She hesitated before going on, "I do want to stay here with you, but not because I don't want to be alone." She laid down on her side, facing him.

"That's good. I like having you here," he divulged and turned towards her, laying on his side, his head propped on his elbow. He reached over and gently caressed her cheek, then placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. She sighed deeply and he felt her body relax. This time her words and actions were giving him the same message; she trusted him and tonight, she was choosing to be with him. He drew his finger slowly down her bare arm feeling the goose bumps erupt on her skin. Very lightly, he placed his lips on hers and kissed her.

"You kissed me."

"Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"Why?" he repeated.

"Why?" she asked again.

"I don't know. I just did."

"You don't know why?" she questioned.

"Because I didn't kiss you this morning," he took a deep breath and revealed.

"No, you didn't."

"But I wanted to," he informed her, "I wanted to all day."

"You wanted to," she repeated with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, I did. More then you realize. I think I'm going to kiss you again, if that's OK with you," he stated, while bringing his lips as close as he could without actually touching hers. "I'm waiting, you know, any time you want to give me an answer, because you're killing me here," he added when he heard her giggle.

"Well, I wouldn't want that to happen, so I guess you can kiss me all you want," she indulged him.

"Good answer," he said, before his lips claimed hers.

tbc


	12. Questions

Something About Vegas

Questions

Hands full, Calleigh placed the beverage cups on the floor, the brochures under her arm and inserted the key into the lock, hoping to get inside before Tim woke. She knew what it felt like to be left alone in the morning and not know why. It hurt, a lot more than she expected it to and she didn't want to do that to him. Fumbling her first attempt, she dropped all of her papers, but managed to get the door opened on the second try and quietly made her way inside, after gathering up all her stuff.

She breathed a sigh of relief, he was still asleep and she smiled automatically at the sight of him. He would probably grouse about the fact that he was still sleeping while she was already awake and out of bed, but he was exhausted and needed the rest. She could see the fatigue on his face, even though he'd never admit to it. He hadn't exactly gotten a lot of sleep the past few nights and she knew she was the reason why.

She padded over to the bed, placed the cups on the night stand and crawled over to the spot she had vacated a short while ago, careful not to disturb him. The plan had been for both of them to sleep in, then hit the road, but she woke early, full of energy and as much as she wanted to stay under the covers with him, she was too awake to lie still. It was better to get up rather than risk waking him. After all, she had a day to plan. Tim didn't know it yet, but those plans didn't involve heading out of Kansas.

Watching him sleep, it took all of her restraint not to reach over and caress his stubbled cheek, or wind her fingers in his messy hair, but she knew he'd wake in an instant at her touch, so she held off. She sighed deeply, memories of last night filling her head. Her life had changed profoundly, unexpectedly and maybe, irrevocably, due to this man and she wondered if she had finally given up trying to fight it. Holding her hand up, she examined the simple gold band on her ring finger, remembered the night he had put it there and realized she was now unwilling to remove it.

That was a revelation she couldn't quite believe. She thought about marriage sometimes, but had begun to think she was married to her job and would never be willing to make the necessary sacrifices marriage and family would call for. There was also the little detail of first needing to let someone get close enough to even begin to entertain the notion of a serious relationship. Trusting others was difficult for her to do. It was easier to keep people at a distance rather than risk being hurt. At an early age, she learned to rely on herself instead of counting on others. Keeping her guard up was second nature, or at least it was until Tim came along and in one night began to break down the walls she had built around herself.

Calleigh never planned to have a serious, romantic relationship with anyone she worked with. As far as she was concerned, even casual dating was out. Once in the past, she dated someone from work and it ended badly, which made future working together uncomfortable for both parties. She wanted to avoid repeating that mistake in the future, her job was stressful enough without the added tension. It was better all around to keep her personal and professional lives completely separate.

So how could she explain the unexpected ring on her finger from the coworker she was currently sharing a bed with? Someone she was beginning to think she wanted permanently by her side. Someone she let get close. Someone she now trusted unequivocally.

She couldn't explain it. She simply couldn't.

It was difficult for her to comprehend any of her recent behavior, for it was completely at odds with the way she normally proceeded through her life. It was as if the emotions and desires she normally repressed had rebelled and sought freedom, leaving her with no options but to give in to them or go back to the way things were. More and more she realized the way things were, was no longer what she wanted. Letting him in felt good. Allowing him to get close to her, felt even better. He made her think about what her life was missing, what she could have if she was willing to take a chance. What she wanted was him.

She had proven, over the past couple days, to have very little willpower when it came to Tim. It was startling for one so used to being in control of every action, every emotion. The feelings she had developed for him over the last couple of days threatened to overwhelm her with their intensity, which certainly made her curious about how long they'd been lurking about in her subconscious in the first place. That was a question for another day, the more pressing question was what to do with them now that they were out.

Did they truly belong together? They had plunged headfirst into a relationship they were completely unprepared for and with little regard for the consequences. It could easily fall apart and then where would they be? The fact that they worked together was an additional complication they hadn't considered. It was impossible not to think of everything that could go wrong and how much it would hurt when it did.

Getting married had been a surprise, something neither expected or desired before that night. There was simply no way that this could work out. No way. Except, that maybe it could and maybe they both wanted it to. And that was the biggest surprise of all.

tbc


	13. Possibilities

Something About Vegas

Possibilities

She sat with her legs crossed, elbows on her knees, chin in her hands and continued to watch him sleep. Peacefully asleep, he still managed to look rumpled. Hair sticking up, every which way, it was messier than usual. He was in dire need of a shave. Her tender skin was a testament to the rough, dark stubble that covered his cheeks and chin. The sheet and bed cover were in a tangle all around him, completing the disheveled look. But none of that mattered, because she still found him undeniably attractive. Looking at him now, she wondered if she finally had some answers to the questions and confusion that had plagued her the last couple of days.

He opened one eye and regarded her curiously. "Hey," he said, his voice deep and full of sleep.

"Morning," she drawled, pulled out of her reverie by his voice. She couldn't help but grin at him as she ran her fingers through his unruly locks.

"Aren't you supposed to be here," he asked, motioning to the spot next to him under the covers, "and wearing a lot less clothing?"

"I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep," she replied and noticed the glint in his eyes. She smiled broadly because she knew exactly what he was going to say, but she stilled him by putting her finger to his lips. "I knew you needed the sleep and I didn't want to wake you, so I got up and went out. I brought you some coffee," she answered, motioning to the cup on the night stand.

"Well, that was very nice of you, I guess," he replied, but she could see the disappointment in his eyes and hear it in his voice. Tim hid things well, but over the last couple of days, he'd begun to reveal his feelings through his expressions and his actions.

"Is this better?" she asked and brought her lips to his, first grazing them ever so lightly, then deepening the kiss. Unexpected shivers ran down her arms and back. 'A simple kiss is not supposed to feel this good,' she mused, 'no wonder rational thought has gone right out the window.'

"That's much, much better," he murmured when the kiss ended, then he cupped the back of her head with his hand and brought her lips to his again, clearly not yet satisfied.

"Mmm, that was very nice, but if we keep this up, we'll never get to breakfast and I'm starving," she told him when they pulled apart. She handed him the still steaming cup of coffee. "Fixed the way you like it."

"Thanks. But I liked the kiss better," he grumbled.

"Maybe later," she teased. "We've got plans, we're going shopping," she informed him. With raised eyebrows, he looked at her strangely before he spoke.

"We have a long day of driving today and I know there's no shopping in our plans," he responded and his expression told her shopping was the last thing he planned on doing with her today, or maybe ever, if he could help it.

"Tim we have to go shopping, we have no clean clothes to wear, neither of us packed for this extended trip," she pleaded before he interrupted.

"We can make do, it's just a couple more days," he retorted.

"No we can't," she told him in a firm voice, while he studied her carefully. "I'm not sitting in a car with you when your clothes start to smell. We're going shopping after breakfast. There are some stores in town that'll have what we need. It won't take long and you won't suffer, I promise," she informed him, making clear from her tone and the look on her face that this was a closed subject.

"I still think it's unnecessary. I really don't want to go shopping, but I don't want to argue with you about it. I'm going to take a shower. I won't take long," he grumbled and got out of bed, looking around the room for his clothes.

"Just wait till after we go shopping. We can come back here to shower and then we'll have clean clothes to put on. Please get dressed so we can go eat, I'm really hungry," she instructed with a sheepish look on her face.

"Then won't we miss the check out time?" he stopped and asked, looking at her quizzically.

"Not exactly," she mumbled, avoiding his scrutinizing gaze, while stealing a glance at his unclothed body.

"Calleigh what aren't you telling me? I happen to know the check out time is 11 AM, so why do I get the sneaking suspicion that there's more than just shopping planned for today?" he questioned. His tone was stern, but it was difficult to take him seriously while he stood there naked. She bit down hard on her lip, if he didn't dress soon she was apt to tackle him to the bed, then they'd never leave the room.

"Why do you have to be so suspicious?" she retorted with a guilty look she couldn't hide from him.

"Hmm, maybe just the way you're acting," he answered, looking confused .

"We can talk at breakfast. Go get ready, I'll wait for you outside," she told him and didn't wait for his response.

He dressed quickly, met her outside and the two wandered over to the restaurant for breakfast. Ushered to a table, they placed their orders. The two sat silently, drinking their hot beverages, while they waited for their food. She couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind.

He had retreated and become silent, so different from the Tim who made love to her last night. Tim hid his feelings behind sarcasm and a dry wit. When that didn't work, he disappeared any way he could. Like he was doing now. He didn't want anyone to know what was really going on inside him. If she tended to keep her feelings under control, Tim elected to never acknowledge that he even had any. He preferred to act like he didn't care about anything or anyone.

But that, she knew, was no longer true. He had demonstrated his affections for her countless times over the past couple days, without ever telling her outright how he felt. She no longer harbored doubts about his feelings for her, she just wondered when he would become comfortable with them. Comfortable enough to tell her how he really felt and what he wanted.

What about her? Was she ready to be honest, to tell him how she felt and what she wanted? Could some of Tim's discomfort be related to her own inability to open up verbally? Did he still question if his feelings were reciprocated? Even after last night?

She began to think that maybe they were the two last people who should ever consider having a relationship, with each other, or anyone else, since neither was comfortable with their feelings. Unless, all they needed was a little more time.

"OK Calleigh, spill it. Whatever it is that's on your mind," he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at him, his words sounded fierce, but he had a smirk on his face. "I've had enough coffee now to hear whatever it is, even to go shopping with you, if that's what you want."

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe we could spend the day here," she replied, grateful he had his humor back, because it would make this easier. "I was looking at the brochures I found in the lobby and there's quite a bit to see and do here. This is a city with a lot of old west history, which I find fascinating. It could be a fun, relaxing day. There's a museum, some restored historical buildings, an antique carousel that still runs, a chocolate factory with an outlet store..."

"Whoa, Calleigh you're rambling. I get the point, this is quite a place and I'm sure it would be," he paused, searching for the right word, "an entertaining day, but I think you're forgetting, we're not on vacation. We have jobs and responsibilities to return to. Jobs we were supposed to return to a couple days ago," he enlightened her.

"Tim I'm just talking about one day, it's not like you or I have ever used up all of our vacation time," she returned.

"Like I said, we're not exactly on vacation. H was understanding about you not wanting to fly home and about me driving with you, but I don't think he wants us taking longer than we have to. The weather yesterday already held us up. I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but we really need to get back." He was serious, not open to her idea at all. She wondered if she should say anything else to him, like tell him the truth, but decided against it. He was right, they needed to get back to work, they had responsibilities that came first. "Is it that important to you?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"I guess I just thought it would be nice to spend the day together. Have some fun. I don't even really care what we do," she paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "I just wanted some time with you." She surprised herself with her honest admission.

It was the motivating force behind her desire to stay another day in Abilene and now she had admitted as much to him. She watched his face now for some reaction. Other than his intent gaze, he was devoid of expression.

"OK," he said finally, nodding his head, his voice soft, his eyes never leaving hers.

"OK," she answered back, a smile creeping on her lips and she felt her body relax. Perhaps this wouldn't be so difficult after all, she thought, as the waitress came to collect their plates.

"Maybe H will think of this side trip of yours as research," he suggested and seeing the look of confusion come over her, he added, "you know, all those old guns you're bound to see in that museum you mentioned."

She laughed. "And what about the chocolate factory, how does that factor in?" she asked.

"Lunch?" he tried.

"Nice try. Perhaps we'll think of a better excuse later," she answered. "You ready to go? I want to get the shopping done so I can get into the shower."

"Well, let's hurry then. I don't want to keep you from your shower," he replied with an unmistakable gleam in his eye.

"Maybe that's something you can give me a hand with," she suggested with a flirty smile. There was no mistaking the intention behind her words. This had been no accidental slip.

He cocked an eyebrow and studied her. She read the surprise that briefly shone in his eyes as he absorbed her unguarded revelation and the surprise was quickly followed by a look of desire. If he had any doubts about her feelings toward him, hopefully she was beginning to put them to rest.

Still peering at her with his eyebrow cocked, he finally spoke, a curious half smile on his face, "I think I could probably give you a hand with that."

"I think so, too. Let's get out of here," she drawled lazily and reached across the table for his hand.

tbc


	14. Resolution

Something About Vegas

Resolution

She woke with a start. Something wasn't right, she just wasn't certain what it was. It took a moment to realize that she was alone in the bed. Funny, she thought, how she had become so used to his being there. They hadn't been together long, but she missed him when he wasn't there. It had grown dark, but Tim left the light on in the bathroom for her. He remembered not to leave her in the dark and his consideration warmed her from the inside out. But where exactly was he? she wondered. She glanced at the clock on the night stand, she had been asleep only a couple of hours. They had come back to the room after an early dinner and, she chuckled, barely made it through the door before falling in a tangle on the bed.

Spending the day exploring the city was everything she hoped it would be. The day had been fun and relaxing for both of them. She got to see a different side of Tim, one he no longer held back from her. He had enjoyed the local museum as much as she had, surprising her with his vast knowledge of old west history. She especially loved the beautiful, hand carved carousel. Tim decided he was too old and much too large to ride on one of the horses, so he stood off to her side while she rode, looking very uncomfortable and out of place. It was a sight she would never forget, just thinking about it now made her giggle. But he was willing to be there, simply to please her, and that action spoke volumes about the man he was.

What they really discovered today was how much they enjoyed being together. Shopping for chocolate, at the factory store, was a treat and she was delighted to discover that she wasn't the only one with a sweet tooth. They managed to sample most of the shop's offerings and left with their own delicious assortment, which she was certain wouldn't last long between the two of them. Both decided that since they were in Kansas, it would only be fitting to try the local barbecue for dinner. They found a suitable establishment, but once there, they no longer had any interest in dining. She smiled remembering the dinner they barely ate, both only interested in getting back to the room.

That was her favorite part of the day, coming back to the room, desperate to connect on the most intimate level, the place where they were most comfortable letting each other know how deeply they felt. She had given over her trust and her heart to this man and that in turn filled her with a joy she had never known before. An alcohol fueled night in Vegas may have been catalyst for their connection, but this bond between them was made of something far stronger and longer lasting. And that, quite simply, was love.

Slowly she stretched and got herself out of bed, seeking something to wear from the clothes strewn on the floor. She grabbed the new, dark blue button down she had picked out for him that morning during their shopping trip, the one he bought only after she talked him out of the beige shirt he had originally chosen for himself. Beige just wasn't a good color for him. The shirt was huge on her, but comfortable. She buttoned a few of buttons and padded over to the little balcony, peering out the sliding door.

Clad in his T shirt and boxers, he was sitting back in the chair, feet up on the rail, looking pensive, worry etched in his brow. His emotions, which he normally held close to the vest, were in full display tonight. He took so much to heart. She knew that about him as well as she knew anything about herself. It was pretty easy to figure out what was troubling him. Despite the wonderful day they shared, they had pointedly avoided talking about their relationship. They could never go back to the way things were, they both knew that, but they hadn't made any decisions about their future together. She was fairly certain they both wanted the same thing, they just needed to finally admit it. He would probably sit and stew out there all night, but she couldn't have that. She'd grown accustomed to him in bed with her. It was time to put him out of his misery.

She watched him a few moments longer, silently grateful for the future she once thought would elude her, then she slid the door open and made her way out to him.

"Hey, " she said softly and reached out to caress his stubbled cheek. "You look like you're a million miles away."

"Hey yourself. I thought you were asleep," he answered, his face softening at the sight of her. She nodded.

"I was, then I woke up and noticed I was alone. I missed you. Thanks for leaving the light on for me," she smiled and he gave her a small one in return. "Want some company?" she asked.

"Yeah." He motioned with his head, the chair next to him, but she ignored the chair and sat in his lap instead.

"This OK?" she asked still smiling. He nodded, breathing in deeply. She could feel the tension in him. She leaned back against his chest, resting her head on him and he loosely placed his arms around her. "We haven't really talked about things."

"No, I guess we haven't," he answered, taking another deep breath, but said no more.

"You rather surprised me that night in Vegas, you know."

He chuckled softly. "I think I might've surprised myself more."

Smiling, she realized that was probably true. She sat up a bit and turned to him, her eyes seeking his. "Do you remember what you said to me that night?" she asked. He held her gaze and nodded. "All of it?" He nodded again. She repeated the motion. "Did you mean it?" she questioned. He nodded once more. "Do you still?"

"Yes," he answered and pulled her back against him, his lips by her ear, his warm breath causing an unexpected shiver down her back. He then whispered to her the words he had been holding back, afraid to divulge till now. Her heart lurched when she heard them, for she knew how hard it was for him to even admit, let alone reveal his feelings.

Moving away so she could see his face and look into his eyes, she felt her own eyes fill with tears as she smiled broadly at him. Clasping her hands around his neck, she pulled him closer and whispered in his ear everything that she, too, had once been afraid to disclose. He pulled back from her and caught her gaze, his own eyes full of uncertainty. She grinned and nodded vigorously, then brought her lips to his in a sensuous kiss meant to further banish his doubt. He responded by deepening the kiss and tightening his hold on her.

"Glad we got that cleared up," she told him with a smile when the kiss ended. He nodded and returned her smile. "But Tim, I gotta ask you, now that I know how you felt about me, were you ever going to ask me out on a date? You know, dinner, a movie, a kiss 'goodnight,' something along those lines?" she inquired. He exhaled audibly.

"I don't know Calleigh, I don't have an answer for you. Possibly, if I had thought about it and if the right opportunity presented itself. But maybe I wouldn't have thought it was such a good idea, you know, we work together and we are a little different. I just don't know," he answered honestly.

"You don't know if you would've asked me on a date, but you asked me to marry you when we went to a conference in Vegas?" she questioned, the disbelief growing in her voice and on her face.

"Well, you have to admit the opportunity presented itself," he said with a chuckle. She smacked him in the arm.

"Tim! This is serious. We got married! That's supposed to be a lifetime commitment. And we weren't even dating!" she exclaimed.

"You're right Cal, it is serious and don't think I take it lightly. You're far too important to me to make a mess of this." He held her eyes with his. "There's no question this was was an impulsive and perhaps, ill conceived idea, the kind neither of us is prone to and I can't honestly tell you what got into me that night." He paused and reached up, gently pushing her hair off her face, his fingers lightly caressing her cheek, before continuing. "The setting and the alcohol were obviously not inhibiting and both were conducive to ill conceived ideas and making rash decisions, but Calleigh, there's no denying the feelings were already there and ultimately, that's what we acted on. I can't genuinely tell you if we would have ever acknowledged or acted on them back in Miami, but that night, for whatever reason, we both did. That's got to mean something." He breathed in deeply and exhaled. "And I, for one, will remain eternally grateful for that night. So, as crazy and as unlikely as this is, we got married. The question now, is what do we do about it? I admit, I have probably never been very good in relationships, or even wanted one before now, but the way I feel about you is different than anything I've ever felt before." He hesitated, tightened his hold around her and took another deep breath. "I want you in my life Calleigh, more than anything, but I will abide by whatever decision you make. I only want your happiness, I never want to hurt you."

He finished talking and her eyes brimmed with tears once more. Looking into his eyes, she knew this would be okay, like it had been on the plane, like it was whenever she was with him. They would be okay, they were in this together and they would find a way to make it work. He was the one she wanted by her side and in her bed, permanently. There was no decision, the decision had been made that night in Vegas, and it hadn't been such a whim after all. Her future was with him. He had been right about the feelings being there before that night, there was no other way to explain the strength of her love for him.

"So you don't think this is crazy, us staying together?" she questioned, sounding worried.

"What? Going to Vegas, getting drunk, getting married and deciding that this is what we really want?" She nodded. "Yeah, this is definitely crazy," he answered truthfully.

"But in a good way?" she asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"Yeah, definitely in a good way," he reassured her with a smile and pulled her into his embrace, lightly grazing her cheek with his lips. "So, are you saying 'yes'?"

"If you remember, I already said 'yes', but to clear up any confusion, I'll say it again, yes." She looked up, placed her lips on his and kissed him deeply. They held the kiss as long as they could. She could feel him start to relax, his worry replaced by contentment. "It's not going to be easy, you know. We've got a lot of figuring out to do, like where are we going to live for starters. All those little details we didn't think about in Vegas," she informed him.

He held her close. "I know. I know. Maybe it won't be easy, but we'll figure it out. I'm not worried."

"We will have a lot of explaining to do," she said and couldn't help giggling. He laughed along with her.

"Yeah, this will be a bit of a surprise. I can see Delko's face now, completely dumbstruck," he laughed.

"Forget Delko, what about Horatio?" They both laughed some more.

"Alexx will be happy," he suggested. She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, knowing her, she probably won't even be that surprised. She'll just be upset that we didn't invite her to the wedding," she added. "But Tim, we don't have any pictures," she said with disappointment.

"Actually Cal, we do. Came with the package, license, rings, photos. Someone took a couple when we were standing there. We probably weren't paying attention. I found them with our papers that morning. I wasn't sure you ever wanted to see them, so I packed them with my stuff. All things considered, we looked pretty good. You'll like them," he informed her and her relief was palpable.

"I'm so glad. I would've hated not to have one wedding picture. I only intend to do this once, you know," she advised him, smiling broadly.

"Well that's good to know," he replied. She got up out of his lap and tugged him to standing. He pulled her into his arms and slipped his hands under the over sized shirt, stroking the soft skin of her back. "Hey Cal, I was thinking, maybe I could call H in the morning and tell him we've had car trouble or something. What do you think?" he asked with a gleam in his eyes . She shook her head, then smiled at the look on his face, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Nah. Why don't you tell him the truth," she suggested and began yanking him into the room. His look remained doubtful. "Tell him we're on our honeymoon."

tbc


	15. News

Something About Vegas

News

He hung up the phone and turned to his wife. His wife, he was still getting used to that, but knowing Calleigh loved him and wanted to remain his wife was better than anything he had ever imagined. She was kneeling behind him as he sat on the edge of the bed and her lips and hands never stopped their assault on his skin. It had been next to impossible to concentrate during his short telephone conversation with their boss. He faced her now and lifted her chin to capture her lips in a fiery kiss, something he knew he would never tire of. She was smiling broadly at him as soon as he pulled away.

"So, what did he say? How did he react to the news? Was he shocked? Of course he was, why wouldn't he be? We were shocked that morning, if you remember. I hope he wasn't upset. Will we still be able work together? Is he going to tell Eric and Alexx and everyone else? Can we have the extra time off?" Question after question she fired at him in her lilting drawl.

"Hang on," he said, smiling and took hold of her shoulders, "you're going a mile a minute. I just hung up. You know, " he told her playfully, "you made it very difficult to concentrate on the conversation. I almost had to hang up on him. You're a bit of a distraction." She laughed. "To answer your questions, yes, he was surprised, actually speechless for a moment, maybe for the first time in a long while. I think he thought I was joking. He recovered pretty quickly, though. You know H, always unflappable." She laughed again at the picture in her mind, the all knowing Lt. Caine caught unaware and unprepared. "Overall, he seemed fine with the news. He said in all likelihood, we wouldn't be working the same cases any more. And yes, we can have the time off. Oh, he offered his congratulations." He stopped talking long enough to kiss her. "He also said he'd be sure to pass the news around."

"Wouldn't it be fun to be there for that?" she asked grinning.

"Yeah, I can't imagine how Delko's going to react," he answered, rolling his eyes.

"I just thought about that Tim, I think maybe his feelings are going to be hurt," she said with a frown.

"Why? Because you didn't marry him?" he questioned smugly.

"No. Because he's going to think we were carrying on under his nose and never bothered to tell him," she said with concern.

"Maybe we should have been carrying on all that time, I think it would've been fun," he told her as he laid her back down on the bed and kissed her soundly.

"Except we now know you were never going to ask me out, so there was never going to be any carrying on with you," she replied with a laugh, taking delight in teasing her new husband.

"I'm trying to make up for that now, if you'll stop talking and let me," he replied, kissing a path down her neck and settling his lips on a spot above her collar bone, eliciting a soft moan from her.

"You're doing a really good job of that," she drawled, her head turned to the side, allowing him better access.

He lifted himself up to see her better. "Cal, are you sure you don't want to go somewhere special this week?" he asked, lightly caressing her cheek. "You know I'll take you anywhere you want to go, except maybe Vegas, cause who knows what might happen if we ever go to Vegas again," he chuckled.

"I'm fine right here, Tim. As long as we're together, nothing else matters. And since we are here," she paused, clasped her hands around his neck and pulled him close to her, "we can get more chocolate. We really need more chocolate."

His eyes lit up and he gave her a devilish grin. "That's a good point. We can always use more chocolate and I'll do anything to please my new wife," he replied before placing his lips over hers.

Meanwhile, back in Miami...

The door to Lt. Horatio Caine's office was partly ajar, so Alexx poked her head in and knocked softly before entering, letting him know she was there. Horatio stood by the side of his desk, hands on his hips, a slightly bemused look on his face and appeared oblivious to her arrival.

"Horatio, you wanted to see me," she half asked, half stated, confused by his far away look.

"Come in Alexx." He peered behind her through the now open door. "Is Eric coming? Have you seen him?" he inquired, looking off in the distance.

"He was following right behind me. Horatio is everything all right? You look preoccupied," she asked, concerned. Before he could answer, Eric came bounding into the room.

"H, you wanted to see me? Hey Alexx," he said in greeting.

"Yes, come in Eric and have a seat, both of you. I called you here because I've got some news I'd like to share with the two of you. I just got off the phone with Speed...," he began, before being interrupted by the anxious voice of Alexx.

"Is everything all right? Nothing's wrong with those two, I hope," she interjected anxiously. Horatio held up his hand to still her.

"No, nothing is wrong, everything is fine," he paused, searching for the right words to break the news. "It seems Speed and Calleigh won't be back at work for at least another week, they've asked for some additional time off...," he began to explain before being interrupted once again.

"What's the matter, Speed get them lost somewhere in the midwest?" Eric asked with a chuckle.

"No, it's nothing like that. They'd like the time off," he paused, "for a honeymoon...," he started, only to be halted again.

"Horatio what are you saying?" Alexx questioned with a look of disbelief on her face.

"What? Who's honeymoon?" Eric asked at the same time, confusion written all over his face.

"Theirs," Horatio answered simply, with the same bemused look he had on his face earlier.

"Wait a minute, who'd they marry?" Eric asked, even more confused.

"They got married, Baby, to each other, I think that's what he's trying to tell us," Alexx responded to Eric's confused queries. Horatio nodded in agreement, a curious smile on his face.

"Huh? What do you mean 'to each other'? They're not even dating, why would they suddenly get married? You sure about this? Maybe Speed's just kidding around because he wants some time off. I'm sure Speed would've told me if he was getting married, he wouldn't let something like that slip by. And this is Calleigh we're talking about. No way she up and gets married in Vegas. At least not to Speed," he implored, looking from one to the other, hoping for some answer that made sense to him.

"This sounds real, Sugar, they must've had their reasons for not telling us before now." Alexx stood, shaking her head, her smile widening. "Well I'll be. Still waters really do run deep. My Timmy and Calleigh, I couldn't have chosen better for them myself. How did he sound, did he say anything else?" she asked.

"We weren't on the phone long. He seemed,'" he paused, again searching for the right word, "a bit distracted. But he sounded happy. Very happy, as a matter of fact, which probably says something right there. I'm sure they'll fill us in when they're ready."

"They really got married? This isn't a practical joke?" Eric questioned, still sounding doubtful.

"I'm sure, Eric. Speed asked me to get together all of the different papers they'll need to fill out when they get back here next week," Horatio explained.

"Next week," Eric repeated. "That reminds me, I set Speed up on a blind date for next weekend with the sister of a friend of mine," he told them, looking between the two.

"Well Sugar, I think you better cancel that date cause I don't think Timmy's new wife is gonna tolerate his dating your friends or anyone else for that matter," Alexx informed him with a no nonsense look.

"I guess you're right," Eric answered, looking bewildered.

"Horatio if you hear anything else, you let me know. We better get busy planning something for the newlyweds when they get back. Newlyweds, I still can't believe those two. There better be pictures. I'll talk to you boys later," she said, with a huge grin on her face, before leaving the two of them.

"So H, what do you think got into them, I mean besides a lot of alcohol?" Eric questioned.

"I don't honestly know, Eric. I didn't think there was anything going on with them before now, but who knows." He stopped and thought a moment. "I guess something about Vegas gets people to do things they might not have done otherwise. But I trust the two of them to know exactly what they're doing," Horatio responded.

"I guess so," he replied. They stood quietly in the room, each lost in their own thoughts, before Eric spoke again. "So Speed and Calleigh, huh?"

"Speed and Calleigh," Horatio repeated, a small smile on his lips.

the end


End file.
